


"you forgot to mute"

by 1dk_what_2_put



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex, he gets caught, mastrubation, mutual mastrubation, tommy mastrubates to wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dk_what_2_put/pseuds/1dk_what_2_put
Summary: tommy forgets to mute and makes quite a messits alright wilbur is there to help
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	"you forgot to mute"

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee if anh of you guys are here to hate make it as brutal as possible i get off to it <3
> 
> this is my first publish on this website :)

"alright boys im gonna hop off for today! no raid for now have a good night and goodbye!" tommy waved to his stream before clicking the end button, his smile immediatly dropping as he let out a whine.  
"wilbur today was exausting!" the teen complained as he dramatically flopped back in his seat. "i know tommy but its over now you should go take a shower to calm down, that always helps me." tommy nodded at the idea, trying to ignore the images that flashed through his head of wilbur in a shower. tommy had been crushing on the adult for quite some time now, obviously he never said anything to wilbur in fear of rejection as a child and an adult dating let alone having sex is very frowned upon. that did not stop his mind from conjuring up some not so child friendly images of wilbur regularly tho. 

tommy groaned at the familiar feeling of his pants tightening, decidning he needed to relive stress anyways tommy quickly spit out some hurried excuse to wilbur before hitting mute and turning off his camera. he let his head fall back as his hand slowly trailed to his shorts, groping his penis and arching his back slightly at the familiar sensation of euphoria. "fuck.." he breathed out starting to grind up into his hand, unbeknownst to him wilbur sat on the other side of the call in shock, tommy forgot to mute and turn off his camera and he was mastrubating in front of him. wilbur was not a pedophile but he couldnt help the boner that formed in his pants as tommy let out breathy moans and small grunts. 

"f-fuck wilbur.." tommy let out a whine as he finally slipped his hand in his shorts and boxers and grabbed his member, he started off slowly at an almost teasingly pace as he conjored up an image of wilbur above him, his hand replacing the teens own, he slowly picked up the pace of his hand letting out loud moans and whines all about wilbur and how good he felt. by now wilbur had also trailed his hand into his boxers and was close to releasing just from the noises tommy was making. 

"fuck wilbur im your slut- fuck-!" tommy called out as he released also pushing wilbur over the edge, them both cumming in there boxers surely ruining the pairs.

after a few seconds to calm down wilbur simply spoke "hey tommy you should really make sure to mute next time."

well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you enjoyed! this is the first smut ive wrote so i hope its ok! please leave constructive critisism in ghe comments to help me grow! i have dyslexia so there will probably be a few spelling errors please dont point them out tjo :) have a nice day make sure to drink some water and eat something i love you <3


End file.
